TigerLily
by Shandril Wielder of Spellfire
Summary: Kits are being born with horrible mutations, and the medicine cats don't know why. They have a prophecy:Two in one, mind of two,Tiger Lily shall search for star,And save the moon. Review please!
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances:**

**  
**AIRCLAN-FORMER WINDCLAN

**  
**LEADER

**Serenitystar-**Light gray she-cat;blue-gray eyes

_Apprentice:Blissfulpaw_

DEPUTY:

**Russetwind-**Red furred tom; green eyes  
_Apprentice:None_

MEDICINE CAT:

**Twilightmoon-**Dark calico she-cat;yellow eyes

_Apprentice:None_

WARRIORS:

**Stillwater:**Dark blue-gray tom;gray-green eyes

_Mate:Shadowyflower_  
_Apprentice:None_

**Whitetail:**

_Mate:Shimmeringeyes_

_Apprentice:None_

**Shiningpelt:**

_Mate:Russetwind_

_Apprentice:None_

**Darkclaw:**

_Mate:None_

_Apprentice:None_

**Bloodtalon:**

_Mate:None_

_Apprentice:Blackpaw_

**Queens:**

**Shadowyflower:**

_Mate:Stillwater _

_Kits: Not Born Yet_

**Shimmeringeyes: **

_Mate:Whitetail_

_Kits:Silverkit, Thornkit_

APPRENTICES:

**Blissfulpaw/voice**

_Mentor:Serenitystar_

**Blackpaw/dusk**

_Mentor:Bloodtalon_

KITS:

**Silverkit:**Silver she-kit; silver gray eyes. Future Med. Cat apprentice.

_Parents:Shimmeringeyes and Whitetail_

**Thornkit:**

_Parents:Shimmeringeyes and Whitetail_

ELDERS:

**Tornface:**

**Twistedleg:**

**Brokentear:**

WATERCLAN-FORMER RIVERCLAN

LEADER:

**Icystar:**

_Apprentice:_

DEPUTY:

**Nightriver:**

_Mate:_

_Apprentice:_

MEDICINE CAT:

**Frozenfeather:**

_Apprentice:_

WARRIORS:

**Brooksong:**

_Mate:_

_Apprentice:_

**Strongoak:**

_Mate:_

_Apprentice:_

**Whirlingwind:**

_Mate:_

_Apprentice:_

**Redfall:**

_Mate:_

_Apprentice:_

**Silvershadow:**

_Mate:_

_Apprentice:_

**Stonedust:**

_Mate:_

_Apprentice:_

QUEENS:

**Yellowamber:**

APPRENTICES:

**Warpaw:**

_Mentor:_

**Ravenpaw:**

_Mentor:_

**Seapaw:**

_Mentor:_

KITS:

**Waterkit:**

_Parents:_

**Lakekit:**

_Parents:_

ELDERS:

**Tornear:**

EARTHCLAN-FORMER THUNDERCLAN

LEADER:

**Avalanchestar:** White tom cat. Blue eyes.

DEPUTY:

**Gloriousdawn:** Yellow fur with red streaks. Green blue eyes.

MEDICINE CAT:

**Opaldream:** White she cat with blue eyes. Sister of Avalanchestar.

WARRIORS:

**Rippingtalon:**Gray tom gray-blue eyes. Long claws

**Sunnysky:** Golden brown she cat.

**Fawnpelt:** Light brown she cat with dark brown eyes

**Bloodbone:**Red tom cat with fur the color of blood.Yellow eyes. Has a scar on his right shoulder that was a wound bone deep.

QUEENS:

**Pumafur: Yellow fur green eyes.**

_Kits:Obsidiankit and Fightingkit_

_Mate:Avalanchestar_

**Quietstorm:**

_Kits: Scorpionkit_

_Mate:Rippingtalon_

**Oceandepth: **White with blue eyes. Avalanchestar, Opaldream and Oceandepth were littermates.

_Kits:Tigerkit and Lilykit._  
_Mate:Bloodbone_**  
**APPRENTICES:

**Falconpaw:**

_Mentor:_

**Firepaw:**

_Mentor:_

KITS:

**Obsidiankit:**

_Parents:_

**Fightingkit:**

_Parents:_

**Scorpionkit:**

_Parents:_

**Tigerkit and Lilykit: **Two kits that were merged together when born. From the shoulders up Tigerkit is black with lighter black stripes,has blue eyes. Lilykit from the shoulders up is white and has green eyes.

ELDERS:

**Ashpelt**

DARKCLAN-FORMER SHADOWCLAN

LEADER:

**Tangledstar:** Dark brown tom with black stripes that seem tangled;hazel eyes

_Mate:Kindheart_

_Apprentice:Livelypaw_

DEPUTY:

**Darkember:** Dark rust colored tom;green eyes

_Mate:Foggymorning_

_Apprentice:_

MEDICINE CAT:

**Berryleaf:** Light gray tom;blue eyes

_Apprentice:_

WARRIORS:

**Lynxfang:** Dark yellow tom;long canine teeth;yellow eyes w/th brown streaks

_Mate:Cloudedflower_

_Apprentice:Tinypaw_

**Goldenreflection:** Golden furred she cat;blue-green eyes

_Mate:_

_Apprentice:Granitepaw_

**Kindheart:**

_Mate:Tangledstar_

_Apprentice:Applepaw_

**Apprentice:**

QUEENS:

**Cloudedflower:**

_Kits:Boldkit and Bravekit_

_Mate:Lynxfang_

**Foggymorning:**

_Kits:Rowankit, Snowykit, and Fernkit_

_Mate:Darkember_

APPRENTICES:

**Tinypaw:**

_Mentor:Lynxfang_

**Applepaw:**

_Mentor:Kindheart_**  
Granitepaw:**

_Mentor:Goldenreflection_

**Livelypaw:**

_Mentor:Tangledstar_

KITS:

**Boldkit:**

_Parents:Cloudedflower and Lynxfang_

**Bravekit:**

_Parents:Cloudedflower and Lynxfang_

**Rowankit:**

_Parents:Foggymorning and Darkember_

**Snowykit:**

_Parents:Foggymorning and Darkember_

**Fernkit:**

_Parents:Foggymorning and Darkember_

ELDERS:**  
Burnedpelt:**Old tom who was caught in a fire and had most of his fur burnt off

(erm, I changed the Allegiances to not include EmberClan, cause I accidentally mixed the Allegiances with a future book.


	2. Kits and a Prophecy

**Well here is chapter one of TigerLily!**

* * *

Earthclan, Former Thunderclan, Night, Medicine Cat Den

* * *

_Opaldream opened her eyes, and instead of her herb filled den she saw a forest. She looked around wearily, until she heard a familiar voice. "Greetings Opaldream," Arcticfrost said. Opaldream was very happy to see her old mentor. "I have a prophecy to tell you."_

_Two in one, mind of two;_

_Tiger Lily shall search for star,_

_And save the Moon._

_"Arcticfrost, what does it mean?" Opaldream cried out. "Now my apprentice, you know I can't tell you. You have to figure it out yourself,"Arcticfrost said while laughing softly. Then all that Opaldream saw was the darkness of sleep._

* * *

Earthclan, Night, Nursery.

* * *

Oceandepth was eating a mouse in the nursery when the pain hit. It was worse than even the pain when she nearly drowned. She barely managed to gasp out, "Help me" before the pain overwhelmed her. Pumafur was out making dirt but Quietstorm was there with her. She said,"Hold on, I'll get Opaldream!" She ran out of the nursery, straight to the medicine cat den.

She woke Opaldream, nudging her shoulder until she woke up.She said, "Quickly, Opaldream!Oceandepth is having her kits!"

Opaldream blinked in suprise. Quietstorm hadn't said that many words to her in two moons!

She got up then and quickly grabbed some poppy seeds, motherwort, and blue cohosh. When they got near the nursery, they could hear Oceandepth's yowls of pain. Quietstorm woke Obsidiankit, Fightingkit, and Scorpionkit and took them to Opaldream's den. Bloodbone came running up to the nursery, and promptly got told off.

After Quietstorm left with the kits Pumafur came back, and Bloodbone told her that her kits were in Opaldream's den. Bloodbone was waiting patiently outside the nursery, and about midnight Opaldream came out, shaking her head sadly. Her paws had blood on them. "Bloodbone, I'm so, so sorry, but she didn't make it," she said. Bloodbone's eyes filled with tears, but he fought them back and asked, "And...the kits?" Opaldream sighed. "See for yourself, Bloodbone. But you won't be doing it any favors by putting it out of it's misery."

Bloodbone walked into the nursery, and saw the kits. Or rather, two kits sharing a body. Each kit had the normal limbs from the shoulders up, but from the shoulders back it was one kit. Which meant that it had two heads and six legs. He gasped in horror, then turned and almost ran out of the nursery.

"What happened to those kits, Opaldream? "I don't know Bloodbone, I simply don't know. But there is something I must tell you Bloodbone. StarClan sent me a prophecy. It goes:

_Two in one, mind of two;_

_Tiger Lily shall search for star,_

_And save the Moon._

I think that those kits are the one's in the prophecy, and before she died, Oceandepth named the striped kit Tigerkit and the white kit Lilykit." Bloodbone just stared. Opaldream said,"Could you please get an apprentice out here to get fresh moss in the nursery?" _Thinking:That should keep his mind off of Oceandepth and her kits._

Bloodbone went off to do this, and Opaldream went off to tell Avalanchestar the bad news.

* * *

Later, Opaldream padded swiftly towards Avalanchestar's den. She wanted this over quickly.

She called out, "Avalanchestar? I need to tell you something." He came out of his den and she could tell that he had just awoken:there were bits of moss in his fur. "Yes Opaldream?" he said. "Oceandepth had her kits."

"Shouldn't that be the cause of joy?"he said. "Usually, except we have a vigil to sit." "Oh one of the kits died? That's aweful." he said. Opaldream decided to stop beating around the bush. "Avalanchestar, Oceandepth died in kit birth. I did all I could but she just slipped away. She had two kits though, but maybe you should see them yourself." she said, sitting down.

"Don't hurt it, but take a look. I will tell you StarClan's prophecy after." He walked away towards the nursery, and had much the same reaction as Bloodbone. After he came back, she told him the prophecy.

By the time she got back to her den it was very crouded, as all the surviving kits and queens were in there, including Tigerkit and Lilykit. They told her that the moss couldn't be changed until the light came, and the moss was bloody.

She nodded and headed towards her nest before remembering to ask Quietstorm,"Will you nurse Tigerkit and Lilykit?" Quietstorm nodded, and pulled them forward. Opaldream sighed and curled up in her nest.

* * *

**Kay I know it's choppy and the dialogue is off, but I needed this to get done for the action to start. And the herbs are actually good for kit birth. Motherwart calms the nerves and blue cohosh can start labor if for some reason it stops. 1 review before I put the next chapter up.**


	3. Scorpion

**Ok. Tigerkit and Lilykit are just old enough that they have had one encounter before, but the last time they were too young to remember. Oh, and cats DO have tear ducts, so they can cry. And, why I named Tigerkit, Tigerkit, is just random. I came up with the prophecy first. **

**T...i...g...e...r...k...i...t**

Tigerkit yawned, and tried to roll over. Lilykit didn't. So, they ended up in a heap of fur next to Quietstorm.

She laughed, looking slightly nervous. She always looked nervous around him and his sister, like they were going to attack her or break in half.

Tigerkit told Lilykit,"Hey, want to go play Tigerstar and Firestar with Scorpionkit and Fightingkit?"

Lilykit answered,"Sure! Now what was that way that we could walk again?" She listened patiently while Tigerkit was _unpatiently_ explaining yet again that they had to move together, not moving the paws between them, only the paws on the outside.

They staggered up from where they were, and managed to get over by Scorpionkit, one of the only other black tom kits in the nursery. The other one was Obsidiankit, and he was always spending time in the medicine den.

Scorpionkit and Fightingkit were play fighting, and he heard Scorpionkit saying,"You'll never see me dead, Brokenstar!" After he said this, Fightingkit said,"Oh, is that true, Yellowfang?"Then Scorpionkit, who had thrown Fightingkit off of his back, noticed Tigerkit and Lilykit.

He hissed at them,"What are you freaks doing here? No one wants you!" Fightingkit agreed, "Yeah, go away! No cat in their right minds would want to play with you!"

Tigerkit then heard Lilykit's quiet sobs beside him. Then Tigerkit glared at Scorpionkit and Fightingkit, about to try to pounce on them and rip them to shreds. Didn't they see what they were doing to Lilykit? He realized; after a moment, that they did. They were _laughing_ because they made Lilykit cry.

He stalked over to Quietstorm with Lilykit's help. There was no way that they would win a battle, even a play battle, with the other kits. The other normal kits.

**Q...u...i...e...t...s...t...o...r...m**

She sighed quietly when she saw the other kits tease them. But this wasn't her battle, and they would eventually realize that this was for the best.

Their pride would be hurt, but they would be the better for it. Now where was Rippingtalon with that vole he promised her?

**L...i...l...y...k...i...t**

Lilykit was fuming in her mind. Why, of all the things, did she have to _cry_ in front of Fightingkit? She had to admit, the gray kit with dark red streaks _was_ kinda handsome. Oh, what was she thinking? She was only a kit, she had other problems. Like how to stop them from teasing her and Tigerkit.

**Short, I know. And a tom kit is playing Yellowfang because Lilykit is the only she-kit in the nursery. And I have something planned for Fightingkit... muhahahaha! Sorry, coughcough. It's for a later book. That's possibly too much of a hint. Next chapter-written by my co-authoress, Darkstorm Mistystar's legacy. And I'm sorry if the chapters are short, and that it took so long to update. **


	4. A prophecy?

**Hi again peoples! This chapter was written by my co-authoress, Darkstorm Mistystar's Legacy.**

L…i…l…y…k…i…t

"Tigerkit?" meowed Lilykit quietly. She nudged her sibling who was still

asleep beside her. That was one of the worst things about being joined to

your sibling - when they wanted to do one thing, you always wanted to do

another, and when Tigerkit was asleep, which he often was, it seemed that

Lilykit was always awake

"Tigerkit!" she meowed louder, poking him hard in the forehead. Tigerkit

mumbled and opened his eyes, blinking.

"What?" he grumbled, getting to his paws.

"It's morning, mouse-brain. I wanted to go exploring," Lilykit mewed.

Tigerkit glared at her. "And I wanted to sleep."

"Too bad," replied his sister, pulling him out of the nursery. Lilykit

had been waiting for her brother to rise for long enough, just itching to get

out of the den.

"I wanted to go talk to the elders," Lilykit meowed, trying to lead her

brother in the direction of the elders' den. Tigerkit growled and moved the

other way.

"I want to go see the warriors den," he replied. Unwilling to give in to

her brother's stubborn tugs, Lilykit continued on her path - Tigerkit

continued on his. They ended up stumbling lopsided into the medicine den,

out-of-breath and glaring at each other.

"Great, look where you've taken us now, Geniuskit," grumbled Tigerkit,

but there was no meanness in his voice - he was looking around the medicine

den with interest, as was Lilykit.

"What are you two freaks doing here?" came a mocking hiss. Lilykit

noticed Scorpionkit crouched in a corner, the medicine cat bent over him,

trying to tug out a thorn that was lodged between his toes.

"Scorpionkit! That's no way to talk to your den-mates," scolded

Opaldream. The pretty white she-cat gave another not-so-gentle tug and the

thorn came out of Scorpionkit's paws.

Scorpionkit licked the pad for a few moments and took the herbs that

Opaldream gave him, and then stood and stalked past Tigerkit and Lilykit.

"Freaks," he hissed in Lilykit's ear. She flinched, clenching her jaw

and gripping the ground with her paws.

Opaldream watched him go with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Tigerkit and Lilykit.

Scorpionkit is just a bit full of himself. I'm sure he'll come

around."

Tigerkit frowned. "Yeah right."

"So, what were you two here for?" Opaldream meowed, sitting down in front

of them and curling her white tail around her paws.

"Nothing really," Lilykit mewed, trying to edge out of the den.

Just then, Avalanchestar entered the den behind them. He was a large white

tomcat with blue eyes.

"Hello Tigerkit and Lilykit. Are you sick?" he asked, glancing at the

two kits.

"No," replied Lilykit in a small voice, in awe of the huge warrior.

"Good. Now, Opaldream, I was coming to discuss…" he looked between

Opaldream and the kits, his eyes full of an unreadable emotion.

Opaldream nodded. "Yes, of course." She turned to Tigerkit and Lilykit.

"I think that you two should probably go - Avalanchestar and I have some

Clan business to discuss."

Lilykit nodded, backing out. Tigerkit paused, but followed a second later.

"Come on, let's go to the elders now," Lilykit meowed, trying to push

Tigerkit in the right direction. But her brother hung back.

"No, wait, let's listen," he meowed, making Lilykit sit with him. She

gasped.

"Tigerkit! We can't listen in! That's not…right!" she cried,

appalled.

"Quiet!" her brother hissed. "I can just hear them…"

Avalanchestar was saying, "…that prophecy. I've just been thinking

about it. Two in one, mind of two: Tiger Lily shall search for star, and save

the Moon. Well…it means Tigerkit and Lilykit, doesn't it?"

**Not written by me! Written by Darkstorm Mistystar's legacy. It's a bit of a cliffie.**


	5. Computer Virus

Sorry guys, my computer has a virus, which makes it impossible to use the internet. I'm typing this on my moms computer and she won't let me write stories on here because it would take up space. So I'm NOT DEAD, I just can't write. (I'm home schooled, so I should be doing math or French.)


End file.
